


Something I've Always Wanted To Say

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tells John the thing he's always wanted to say and doesn't get the reaction he was hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I've Always Wanted To Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinallyFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyFree/gifts).



Sherlock watched as his friend looked out across the field that surrounded the small airport they found themselves in. Sherlock thought back to when Mycroft was first telling him about the assignment he was about to go on. He glanced at his shoes, realizing that there was something he wanted- no, _needed_ to tell John. Looking back up, Sherlock found his friend already watching him and Sherlock shuffled a bit before he spoke.

 

"John, there's something...I should say. I-I've _meant_ to say and then never have." Sherlock averted his gaze. "Since it's unlikely we'll ever meet again, I might as well say it now." He met John's eyes and took in a steadying breath. "I love you." Sherlock wanted to look away but he forced himself to maintain eye contact as he watched the other man process what just happened.

 

John seemed to sag slightly, like he let go of some heavy burden, and a small smile grew on his face. Sherlock felt hope begin to bloom in his chest but he kept it at bay, letting it bubble beneath his skin. "I love you too, Sherlock." John said after another moment. Sherlock felt a smile stretch across his face at the words, his joy bursting from his chest. His mind was racing, Sherlock had no idea of what to do next. Should he say something, do _something_ \- no, not with Mary standing not thirty feet away -, he even had a quick thought of telling John what this mission was really about. The poor man had already had enough lies told to him in the last few years and the words were on Sherlock's lips, he was ready to tell John everythi-

 

"Of course I love you. You're my best friend." John finished before Sherlock could do anything. Sherlock felt his face fall and John's smile turned into a worried frown as he took a step closer to his friend. "Sherlock?"

 

The detective shock his head slightly, clearing it as he took a step back, maintaining the distance between them. "Yes, I'm fine." He mumbled. "As your best friend, I suppose I should tell you that Sherlock is actually a girl's name." He tried lightening the mood.

 

John looked surprised at the sudden change. "What?"

 

"I just thought I'd help in the naming process." Sherlock offered a weak smile.

 

John laughed. "No, it's not. Your name is most definitely not for a girl."

 

"Oh well." Sherlock shrugged. "I gave it my best shot."

 

"We're not naming our daughter after you."

 

"I think it could work."

 

They both laughed quietly while Sherlock marveled at how they could easily fall into playful banter even with the heaviness of the situation. When they began to calm, Sherlock knew that their time  together was drawing to a close. He slowly removed his right glove and held it out.

 

"To the very best of times, John."

 

John looked at the offered hand a moment before grasping it in his own. Sherlock simply held it before he remembered he was supposed to be doing something with it and shook it once. He gently caressed John's hand with his thumb as he pulled his hand back. His face must have betrayed him for John's own face dawned with realization.

 

"Oh my god. Sher-" He started but the detective was already turning away and replacing the glove on his hand. Sherlock had to force himself not to look back until he was safely within the plane. He watched with a heavy heart as Mary went to stand by her husband's side. Sherlock looked away when she offered John her hand as the plane began to roll away, preparing for take off. Sherlock shut his eyes, working the image of John standing in front of him into his memory. Making it into some sort of safe haven for him to return to over the course of the next six months. When he reopened his eyes, Sherlock was far out over sea with no hope of returning home.


End file.
